


Effete

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [696]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby finds out something upsetting and Tony tries to comfort her.





	Effete

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/28/2001 for the word [effete](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/28/effete).
> 
> effete  
> No longer capable of producing young;infertile; barren; sterile.  
> Exhausted of energy; incapable of efficient action; worn out.  
> Marked by self-indulgence or decadence;degenerate.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #354 Point.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Effete

Tony couldn’t believe his eyes when he entered Abby’s lab. She was literally bawling her eyes out. Abby had always been emotional, but he’d never seen her completely broken like this before.

“What’s wrong, Abbs?” Tony prodded, hoping for a clue that would help him understand what had happened.

“I can’t believe it. It was just supposed to be a normal checkup, but then the doctor said I’m effete. I mean I didn’t plan to have kids now, but I always thought I’d have them eventually. I don’t know what to do about this. I literally can’t take it in and make sense of it.” Abby rambled.

“Whoa! Are you saying you’re infertile?” Tony blurted.

“Yeah. That’s the point I was trying to make.” Abby wiped away her tears, but it didn’t make much difference as they continued to flow heavily. She had never expected this doctor’s appointment to have such a life changing impact on her life.

“I’m sorry, Abbs.” Tony hugged her. He didn’t know how else to comfort her. Finding out something like this was never easy for anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
